


Love Knows No Gender or Other.... Lol

by Rinmaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Eventual Sex, M/M, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinmaru/pseuds/Rinmaru
Summary: Hi my name is Chris. I'm in love with my brother Lance... Who is also my twin. Now add in that my parents don't approve but still love us... Let's begin my lovely tale of love.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	1. The Twins

My name is Chris, I have a twin named Lance. We were born on a stormy night in L.A late November. My mother Lilith remembers this night as the greatest night of her life. My dad Paul says he wishes it were different... See my mom had a dula instead of going to a normal hospital we were born at a birth center. The full water birth and all... Dad wasn't even in the room. The lady said he was a distraction. To this day dad says that it's the birthing processes fault that we both turned out the way we did. Which was two healthy baby boys with blue eyes and blonde hair. Just want he wanted... Sports was his thought...  
We had a normal childhood I think so. I liked dolls and my brother like moms high heels and jewelry... Boys are supposed to do that... Right? Well I think it was normal. Dad would get so mad he would just leave for a bit... No abuse so don't think that... 

This is the big kicker my mom was a busy body once her maternity leave was up she went back to work; dad had never left work so a nanny was brought in. We didn't really connect with our folks all that much. They bought us a lot of stuff and came to school functions when they were not swamped. No maternal instincts one of our many nannies told us once. 

I hit puberty early well for my family it was... It was just the beginnings if it I was twelve. My voice stated getting scratchy and I got tall. My hair darkened which was a shame to mom an dad. Instead of pale blonde like Lance mine was more dirty blonde. My eyes darkened out as well dark blue depths mom called them. It was my emotions that really took the hit. I had always noticed I liked Lance more than I should. He was the one person that could calm me when I got mad, and when our parents didn't know what to do with me any more. He could make the day worth while. He was the sweet one out of the two of us. With his pale blonde so close to white but not quit there hair, and his piercing baby blue eyes. It gave him that something interesting since I was the plain; always in trouble for something, side our parents didn't seem to need. 

I didn't understand what it meant to like my twin until I got sick. I got the flu bad. The nanny we had at the time; Fawna, literally separated us. To keep him from catching it too. (She lost her job after this by the way) She pretty much left me all alone in one of the up stairs guest rooms. I woke up one night to the sound of something in the room moving. I sit up and it's Lance. He is changing my bed, cleaning up putrid substances off the floor and has brought my medicine plus broth to eat. He notices that I'm watching him and smiles. Telling me to rest up so I can get better. That he misses me being there to play. We were fourteen at the time, he still loved to play games, but with such a big house full of stuff more for grown ups we had to do something to keep us out of trouble... So games of the imagination kept us busy. He loved to pretend I was his husband and we lived a fancy life. That was just one of many games he enjoyed.

On our sixteenth birthday, Lance told me; his big secret, he was gay, and that I wasn't allowed to tell dad... He said that mom knew and was happy for him. I smiled at him holding him close breathing in his sent... Oh how I loved his smell; a natural honey and mint, like the tea he drinks. It always makes me smile. I told him I was too but only had eyes for one person... He said that he was the same... That's when he kissed me. 

It was well a loss of words for sure. I just kissed back with all that I had. I never even half thought he would share the same feelings as I did for him. 

Our worst luck happened; in that same happy moment, dad walked into our room to call us down for dinner... 

He jerked me by the hair of the head... That's all I remember. I woke up a day later at the hospital two towns over with mom in the chair next to me... 

From here our lives where going to get a bit rocky...


	2. Starting the Distance

Waking up to nothing but your mom an a hospital room was a nightmare in it's own right. I would say for sure.   
She smiled at me with worry and tears gathered in her eyes, reached out for my hand. I'm so glad you are awake you had me scared there for a few days.   
Few days what do you mean how long have I been here, how long have I been unconscious? The questions kept coming to mind, but she put her hand up to silence me. 

Your father is the reason you are here when he caught you and Lance together his control snapped. When he pulled you off by your hair, he quickly let go realizing what he was doing, but letting go of you was worse. You hurt your head. All things are good now you just didn't want to wake up they said. How is Lance is he okay? I couldn't believe what had happened. Yes, he is fine, but he isn't your worry right now. You getting well is all that matters to your father and I.  
I am well let's get out of here and go home I want my bed an my brother. That isn't going to happen Chris I'm sorry but your father feels that it's time that you go abroad to live with Mimzy for a while. Y'all are sending me to England to live with Gram you got to be kidding me right, mom you can't agree to this I love Lance I don't want to be away from him. Why would you let him do this to Lance and me?!

I have agreed with your father on this your ticket and bags are out in the car already it was just waiting on your doctors approval of you traveling which he approved this morning. 

What!!! You can't be serious you can accept us being gay but not in love with each other?? That is so messed up. I mean I get that you and dad never really needed me; Lance was the chosen for the money and all that but really just because I love my brother I'm being sent away. 

Please don't say things like that Chris we love you very much. You and your brother are everything to us, but loving your own twin is wrong vile even and it can not be. Go to England meet new people fall in love, but forget these feeling your claiming for Lance it's no good and nothing will come of it.   
How can you say something like that I will never give up my feelings for Lance I don't care how far you try to send me. I'll wait until I'm 18 then you have no say in what we do. 

Well your father said unless you wish to ruin both of your lives you will follow our wishes. It's our money and with out our graces neither of you will see it. Your brother asked that I pass this on to you. He has agreed to your fathers terms and asks that you do the same. You can read that once you are in the car heading to the airport so please get dressed. 

What if I say no? What then your father has also wrote you it's in the second envelope the choice is yours to make once your get to the airport. I love you my son with all my heart I hope you see it through our eyes and realize that the love you think is there isn't what it seems. 

Fine, I'll go to the airport but put it this way I'm not forgiving you or saying goodbye to you or dad. I just have one thing to ask tell Lance one thing. I will never give up.


	3. Decisions Made

They took him; I couldn't believe my dad did that to Chris. I cried for so long when they told me their decision about what had happened. I just can't wrap my head around it though. To keep us apart they are sending him to England to live with our grandma we call her Mimsy. She is a great woman and we love her but doing this in spit of us being in love. It broke my heart when they told me. Supposedly sending him away was better than sending me. They think he caused this. I even told them that I kisses him first. This they told me was just a ploy to keep him home. I broke down locked my self in his room before they could pack Chris's things. Mom and dad were pissed telling me I was acting ridiculous to come out this instant. I refused saying that I needed time alone. With this time I personally packed Chris's things knowing there was no way out of this. Two years was going to be hard on us both, but if our love is as real as I know it is. We can make it through anything. After packing all of his favorite things, clothes, bath essentials, his pillow, and his favorite quilt I sat down and wrote him a letter from my heart. Something for him to have to think on during our time apart.   
Dear Chris,  
I want you to know that no matter how far apart they try to drive us; my heart is forever yours. That first kisses will be in the back of my mind during this two year span. Turning 18 won't be that far away. Our parents are probably going to try putting things in motion to pull us apart put obstacles in our way. I feel that in my soul our love can not be swayed. This is just a test we can do this we can do anything. Just make me a promise like that time you had the flu. Come home to me in two years with a love as great as my own for you. I love you Christopher more than I can ever express in this letter, but know that if you need encouragement during our time apart read this and know I'm waiting for you.   
Forever yours Lance 

I wiped my eyes as I folded it and placed it in it's envelop I sprayed the inside with my cologne sealing it adding his name across the top. The last thing I did was hide this version in his pillow case. I then wrote a second one to give my parents written in code that we created when we were young telling him where the real letter is for him to read when he gets to England safe. 

Once I finally got through my emotions I went out and found my mom asking to see Chris one last time before he gets sent off to live with Mimsy. This is when she decided to inform me dad had him sent to a hospital two towns over to keep us separated until he leaves. She did inform me that his condition was better and that dad wrote him a letter of apology for all of this explaining why he felt this was the best plan. I gave her the letter, then at least give him this for me then. Fine I'll allow that since your father won't let you see him. I just feel that it's something that being all alone with him too long as manifested like this in your head time apart will fix this. 

No mom it won't but I'm not going to fight you or dad. It won't get me any where to try. I'm glad you sort of see it our way. In time you will completely understand. We love you so much. You have a big week coming up don't you Lance? The paper work for my advanced classes came in. I'll start them at the beginning of the new school year. Will Chris get to go to the school near Mimsy's? No your father made plans for him to attend a private school. It's a bit further away, but Mimsy said she will take care of that part. Chris won't like that mom you realize this is going to make him rebel so much more than he did here. Only time will tell if this will make the impact that we feel it can.


	4. Sickness

The sickness had set in a week after being away. My body was a nervous wreck jumpy and shaky.

The physical symptoms scared my grandma the most; fever, coughing, vomiting, complaints of chest pain, and all the works that felt like the flu. She had one of the men that work for her carry me to bed. From there she began to love me back to good health.

I finally found Lance's real letter in the bottom of my pillow case. It was beautiful an it will be one of my most treasured possessions here. I miss him I know that is why all this sick crap came from my heart and brain are at war trying to understand what they need to do make us better. It is just not working to their advantage. 

The vomiting has finally stopped, but I still haven't been able to eat in this whole week, Mimzy keeps bringing food I just can't make myself eat. 

I wonder how he is doing in school he was supposed to start his advanced classes. Lance is so smart, I am too when I can keep out of trouble that is. I'm just not a people person they get on my nervous to easy. Lance was always my rock in school. I avoided trouble a lot cause he was there. Now I'll probably not make it out alive plus dad trying to pull a fast one is sending me to public school. May be he wants me to die... Wow that's a harsh statement, but it feels like that is what he wants from me.. Maybe a persons love was too much for me to ask for.

Mimzy says I start school once I start eating again. I know she worries about me so I did finally start eating I'd been here almost two weeks though. So school Monday morning for me. I'm sure it will be difficult. My temper will probably get me in trouble day one, but I'm hell bent on trying to keep this together for Lance.


	5. Far Away Dreams

(Lance)  
Wow, I've started the advanced classes it has been a horrible year so far. I never really noticed how much I depended on Chris for support during school. The bullies have been way worse than I ever remember. 

My first day back I acquired a black eye and a bloody nose from this beefy guy named Dray. I apparently rubbed my gay on him. That was what he was yelling as the teacher tried to pull him off of me. The principal tried to call my parents, but I explained I didn't want to press charges any way. Plus mom and dad would be too busy to come so with some effort he dropped it. 

The classes however are amazing, I'm getting the challenge that regular classes are lacking. My parents had one of those IQ tests done when I was young. The results told my parents that my brain works at a higher persentage that normal. So I get to add that to my long list of things that cause the bullying. 

The history and english are almost like normal though not much difference there; its the math and science that make the advanced courses. The work just gets my gears turning ampt up on finding the answers, or getting to do projects like disection. 

I love the classes, but not having Chris here in between classes is where the problems occur. He always told me that I kept him out of trouble, but He kept the trouble away for us both. My brother isnt much different from me in some ways, but in others the difference is monumental. Our body style mine thin and lanky, him medium build, our additude me sweet and caring, him bold and slightly aggressive.   
I miss him so much.

(Months later)  
I have passed through the half way point of year one.  
The same thing day in day out. 

The school did end up having to call my parents about the bullying problem. I was able to keep them at bay until the Dray guy broke my arm. My parents were pissed, especially when they found out I had been hiding it since school started. They are sueing the school for neglegance, and the boy is being expelled. Ive been given a personal esscort to, during, and from school every day. 

It sucks now everyone stares and whispers when I walk by or enter a room. It is hard to believe that it happened cause I bumped into him running from someone else. This new guy is worse than Dray. He follows me around campus just watching me with this evil look. The body guard helps, but I'm worried that he will find a way to get to me. 

My parents also started keeping me home. I havent been allowed to leave the house for the last two months after the body guard told them about the new guy following me around like he was. If I need anything someone is sent for it, or they just go themselves. I feel like a prisoner. 

Mimzy did sneek Chris a phone so I have spoken to him only once though since school started... He told me that he told her all about us. She wasnt mad at all, she was more worried than anything. He had apparently made his self sick worrying about me that was the reason for the phone. He cannot call much though since he is worried dad may be watching my phone bill. He is probably right. I was just so glad to hear from him. I cried that night from pure happiness. I only have 18 months to go then I'll have him in my arms again.


	6. My Thoughts Go to You

(Chris)  
I got to talk to Lance my god it was the greatest moment of these past 6 months that has happened to me so far. 

Mimzy got me a burn phone to reload an call him. After I told her why my stress was causing me to be sick; she knew how; I mean, who could make it all better. I told him about stressing my self out, and he told me about being bullied as soon as he started back to school.   
It wasnt a long conversation, but even now he is on my mind. My thoughts are always difting back to him.

I started this new school that my dad forced on me. It is different for sure school is school though no matter where we are. I was not big on the classes they put me in. I had already finished these classes back home. Its like they put me a year behind which I guess is possible. 

I did make a couple friends to help make this two year process a bit easier on me. Ignis a tall, platinum blond guy with green eyes. He has a great personality the comic relief to my busy day. Then there is Filix he reminds me of myself only his hair is darker, longer, and has blue streeks he is shorter than Ignis "haha". I guess we clicked instantly we both stood up for Ignis when he almost got in a fight during our lunch break. From that point on we all just gravitated to each other for company between classes. 

Now they even come by Mimzy's house to hang out on weekends. I've told them about Lance too they want to come meet him when I finally get to go home. The next 18 months will be a pain in the ass to wait through, but with two friends that got my back when the shit hits the fan I think making it to the 2 year mark can be done. 

Mimzy did tell me my dad started sending letters to her. She told me that he has set up dates for her to meet families. He is trying to set up an arranged marriage process for me and Lance, and apparently he wants Mimzy to chose my wife. I told her I didn't care what he wanted it wouldn't be happening. 

I wonder if they have told him what they are planning. Knowing my parents keeping Lance in the dark is how they can sneek it on him. He wont go through with it either. He loves me and our love will make it through what ever they have planned. Even if he ends up saying yes, it would only be cause dad does something to make him. I'll save him then just like I always do. 

Ingis and Filix want to help me save our relationship. They even offered to join the foreign exchange program to my old school to protect Lance for me. That would be awesome in the end though I decided that them being here was better. More because I was worried what my dad would do if he found out about them being my friends. 

Something good did come out of me being here. Mimzy got me a car. The drive to school every day was a hassle so getting me one of my own was her way of fixing the issue. 

Mimzy says that the first meeting with one of the families on dad's list is next month then one every week after that until she finds an appropriate suitor. I asked what she wanted to do about the situation. She said that she would meet like my father wanted, and find faults in them all too keep up appearences for him. 

That hopfully keeping him appeased will give us time. We just have to put it off until our 18 birthday. Which is a year away after next month. 


	7. Things Have to Change

(Lance)   
Something has got to give. School has slowly gotten worse. There has to be some god out there right it can't keep getting so bad right. I must be wrong. 

The new guy that had been slowly following me around for a while finally some how got to me. There was a small good thing, I did make a few friends, but not for a good reason not cause I walked up to them and said hi, no they saved me. 

The new guy is apparently called Tod. He is Dray's younger brother. Tod is pissed I got his brother kicked from school and sent off for breaking probation. I have no idea where the guard guy went but Tod jumped me on my way out of the bathroom. I was so scared one punch to the ribs I heard the crack sound off in my ears. I did manage a kick to his shin, and I know it didn't hurt him as much as his punch did me. I was able to get further away from him. The next punch; however, knocked me over i used my fists to protected me face from his onslat against me. 

My saving grace came as two people a guy I learned to be Shain, and a girl Lola. Siblings that moved to our school about the time that Chris was sent away. Shain threw Tod off of me and Lola came running up to my side pulling a first aid kit from her bag. Shain easily had Tod running away. Then came back to our side to help his sister. 

Are you okay? He asked looking me over. 

Ive been better thats for sure; he has been following me for weeks now I guess I should have seen it coming. I cringed as she cleaned a cut on my face.

Well your safe now. You wont have to worry about that happening again friends stick together. I'm Lola this is my brother Shain we will take care of you from now on. She smiled. 

I'm Lance. I don't think I've ever had friends other than my twin brother. My parents sent him to England.... So the bullies he normally took care of have been a bit of a problem. I've never been as strong as him. Picking on me is fun to them I guess.

Wow, now you do. Shain said offering me his hand to help me up. 

I took his hand and went to pull up, then hissed in pain remembering the crack sound from my ribs to late.

Shain quickly pulled me toward him so I didn't fall back on the floor. Lola lets get him to the nurse. It seems there is more than just scratches that need looked at. 

Did he punch you Lance? Lola asked with concern in her eyes.

Yeah got me really good once to the chest. I said looking between the two. 

Okay I'm going to pick you up it will be quicker to get you there than just leaning on me. Shain told me as he gently lifted me with is arm under my knees, and the other behind my back.

(Nurses office)

Thanks for bringing me here guys I appreciate it. Lance said with a smile.

It's all good we are just glad it wasn't as bad as it could have been. We got your back now we will fight these bullies together. Yeah. Shain said looking between Lance and Lola.

The nurse said you will bruise up a bit, but he didn't think it is really broken. I'd keep that ace bandage on for a few days just to be safe it will hold pressure and keep the pain down. Did they call your parents? Lola asked thinking Lance would want to go home.

Yeah, I'll keep this thing on for sure its all ready helped already. No, I won't let them call. My parents are a bit of a problem. An I'm fixing to put my foot down there has to be some changes going on, or I am going to loose it for sure. Lance said tilting his head at his new friends.

All the stuff they are doing trying to control me, its breaking me, and if they dont want to end up sending me some where worse than England it needs to stop. Lets hang after school get to know each other I need a break. Lance said with a smile.

(Another month)

Its been a month since I meet Shain and Lola. We have gotten really close. With them around the bullies have eased off. I got to tell Chris about them too. Just a quick chat. He made some friends too. Missing him sucks but we can do this. 

We will be 17 soon then its only a year left. I stood up to my parents it was a night to remember for me. I told them that either they lay off of me a bit give me my space, or I was going to end up doing something we would all regret. Pretty much made them realize it would end with me being sent away too. Mom flipped and cried. Dad I'm guessing finally realized what I meant.

They got rid of the guards I can drive to school again by myself. Which is great I go pick up Shain and Lola on my way. Getting close to people other than my brother has been different to say the least. I'm glad though. They figured out me being in love with me twin on there own just by how I talk about him. I think Shain was a bit sad at first. He had developed a bit of a crush on me at first. Until he met Zeek, who has become our third member to our little team. We meet him the two weeks before my birthday. He got into a big fight at school. Shain was in the bathroom when Zeek came in with a bad bloody nose. Thankfully he ran into Shain when he did. Shain helped him calm down and stopped the bleeding. 

They haven't confessed to each other yet, but I bet it will happen before Chris gets home. At least that's what I told him. Goodnight Chris I love you.


	8. One Birthday Two Places

(Chris)

Turning 17 without Lance here, wow, it is something I never thought would happen. The things that have happened between us. Just thinking about this year apart has caused me to grow up in so many ways. I can say this I've learned to outlet my anger differently. Ignis and Felix helped with that for sure. 

They are the only good thing that came out of this whole process. Most people at this school just leave me alone which is great. Mimzy has a great plan for my birthday she claims. I told her just a night in was cool with me, movies with Is and Fie is the best option I could have.

She obviously had other plans. I woke up to Is and Fie dragging me out of my room after helping me find clothes to wear. Mimzy has something up her sleeve. Her keeping a smile on my face during this dark time of my life is aparently a goal. She hands me my gift tickets to a concert that is in the next town over. 

A smile creeps onto my face. Wow, never thought I'd actually be looking forward to a birthday with out him. The smile is on the outside, but inside I realizes I'm feeling guilty. How can I even think about being happy when he isn't here to do all these things with me. God I miss you why must our parents do this; not understanding how much I love you. 

Do not worry I sent him some tickets too; he may not be able to physically be with you, but he is going to a concert as well. Mimzy says seeing the look in my eyes; knowing my inner termoil. 

My eyes look up to her with a bit of shock. Really? I ask her looking to my friends as they nod their heads. 

We helped her to chose one for him it will have similar bands to the one we are seeing so when you get together again there will be great stories to tell. Ignis smiled holding onto my shoulder. 

The thing is will they let him go... That will be the true problem my parents are horrible about letting him go any were. Even before it was a fight just for him to go with me. He was always their sheltered child. 

Oh, they better if not they will be hearing from me. Mimzy states as she ushers us out the door to the awaiting car she had sent to take us. Enjoy your trip boys. She smiled from the doorway.

(Lance)

I had gotten a surprise delivery the day before my birthday from Mimzy a special gift of tickets to a concert for me a three friends. I was so excited I didnt even tell them... 

I just packed a bag an told them I had plans they didnt need to bother. Father was pissed, but mother I guess told him to let me go. I left the house without a hitch. Heading to Shain and Lola's house. Excited to tell them the great news. 

This birthday will be one of the best. I may not have Chris right by my side, but I feel him with me in spirit. One more year to go my twin, brother, lover all these words decribe you my head is full of all things you. I'll be waiting for you. 

I knock on the door hearing Shain's voice over music playing in the house for me to come in. I walked in waving excitedly hopping onto the couch with him and Zeek. 

Whats up? Zeek asks seeing my smile.

My grandma that my brother is living with send me tickets for a concert tomorrow for my birthday I want to take y'all. I hold them up super excited. 

Hell yes, Zeek says looking over to Shain. 

Yea that sounds way better than staying here... Lola will be so trilled that we don't have to come up with lame party ideas. 

Hey, my ideas were not lame. Lola said entering the room. A concert does sound better though. We all get to go together to so that makes it better. Her smile brightened seeing me in the room.

Your parents didn't flip out on you again? Shain asked making sure I was mentally okay.

Nah, since our fight it hasn't been as bad they still watch me, but not as close. I get some freedom. I really didn't tell them either packed a bag told them I had plans, and took my car. 

Sweet so you have your car. Birthday trip lets go we got the cash lets make it a weekend. Shain and Zeek said almost in unison. 

Lola and me broke out in fits of laughter at their red faces. 

Yeah that sounds great guys pack up lets get gone. I smiled finally glad to have friends to get gone with.


	9. After the Birthday Mess

(Lance)

Waking up after a birthday mess, is always a big problem. Your body is still too tired. There is no way you got enough sleep. If you did anything stupid you might not remember until it's to late. Thankfully I just didnt get enough sleep. 

Sitting up in the bed I slept in looking around. A smile comes over my face. Lola is snuggled to a pillow in the bed next to me wearing cute flower pajamas. Looking over at the other bed I can see Shain laying across one side of the bed with Zeek half laying across his back. They shirtless. Wonder if they have become official or if they are still testing the waters. 

Getting up I head across to the bathroom to get my morning, or afternoon rather, started. After a shower and some clean clothes I'm back in the hotel room looking around. Zeek is awake sitting on the edge of the bed. Good morning did you and Shain enjoy your time together. Lo and I just watched movies and crashed. The concert was great but the people flared up my anxiety. You two had fun though right?

Yeah, it was great Shain had me up on his shoulders I could see everything. Zeeks smile lite up the room. Sucks though the birthday boy left early.

Shain rolled over face buried into Zeeks back. Why are you two awake. Giving a breathy sigh Shain looks up from the bed its sleep in time.

Guys is going on 1 in the afternoon I'll have to head back soon. 

Lola sitting up at my words OooO but why I wanted to go shopping first. 

Look I got out without much of a fight, but if I dont head back soon who knows what dad will do. Smiling at them all. Thanks so much for coming with me. This birthday was one of the best. Not having Chris here was rough, but with your help I still had a lot of fun. 

(Christopher)

Chris come on wake up... I cant find Felix anywhere. We did come back to our room together didnt we? Ignis calls shaking my shoulder. 

Groaning I roll over... the last thing I remember was leaving the concert. After that it's kinda hazy. Think someone spiked our drinks. Sitting up slowly a pounding in my head. 

We got to go look for him. Fei would never just disappear. It's not who he is, our sweet shy adorable Fei wouldnt just up and leave without saying something to us first. Ignis says pacing the small room.

Yea your right. Have you checked the car? He might have gotten turned around and ended up there. My head hurts are you okay? Looking up at Igie and he walks. 

I'm fine slight upset stomach when I first got up. Nothing I havent dealt with before. You know I do stupid stuff I shouldnt. Ignis looks at me, theres tylenol on your table there brought it when I realized what happened to us. 

Getting up was worse than waking. My head was swimming. I took the meds Ignis had left me. Grabbing my clothes. So you have checked this room all over. We need to check the car, and then the lobby just to be safe. 

Yes, I've checked in here. Even under the bed. Ignis says rubbing his stomach gently. 

Alright then let's go look for him. I promise we will find him Ig.. I know you love him. We wont let anything else happen. Heading out the door too look for our lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *~ I'm sorry this one wasnt very long. I'm back into my writing spirit, and I hope to have a few more chapters of this out for you all soon. Hope you enjoyed it.~*


	10. The Search

(Chris Pov)

Not knowing what really happened to us last night is taking a toll. Ignis is a mess. I can tell his stomach is more than just upset. He isnt going to stop until we find Felix. 

After we left the room we searched the lobby. We asked around the building then headed off to the car. Thinking maybe he really did get turned around. I could tell Ig was getting worse the longer we went not finding Fe. 

Shutting the car door. Ig he isn't here. Was there anyone around when we left the concert? I'm having trouble even remembering how we got back to the hotel room. The last thing I recall is when we left. I felt off. I think someone spiked our drinks. 

I could see fear in Ignis's eyes. There were two guys... I just thought they really liked the band. Now that your bringing it up, though they had been getting really close to us. 

Shit! Okay then we need to head back and give the person at the front desk a description of both Felix, and the two guys if you remember. 

Ignis nods I remember. They were very distinct looking guys. The taller one had blue hair. The shorter one was almost white. You cant miss that even in a crowd. I'm just hoping Fe is okay.

Nodding I take Ig's hand heading back to the hotel. We will find Felix. 

(2 hours later) 

We had already made it back to the hotel. The staff put out the description to everyone. 

They found the two men that had drugged us. The police got involved since they were staying at the hotel. This has apparently happened before. Finding felix became the big deal. There was even a reporter.

It took 2 hours, but once the police found his room it was over. 

They went in and found Felix, drugs, and two other young guys. The two men were arrested. Ignis was so happy to see Fe. 

He carried him all the way down to be checked by the paramedics. Then wouldnt let him out of his sight the rest of the night. 

They fell asleep on the ride home. Felix laying his head in Ignis's lap. I'm just so glad we found him safe.


	11. A Scary Phone Call

(Lance's Pov)   
I really missed Chris. Birthdays apart should never have to be something a twin goes through. It made me start to wish we didn't have feelings for one another. Then we wouldn't have been apart. That thought made my heart hurt. Not loving Chris just doesn't feel right. 

I got a call from him. I assumed it was to tell me happy birthday. It was after the concert. I was in the room alone while Lola took a shower. I got panicky from the crowd and she offered to come back with me. It was close to midnight. Laying on the bed the phone rang. I answered right away. 

Excited that I could talk with Chris as long as I wanted for once. I could tell something was wrong though like right way.   
Chris seemed off... like not himself. I heard Ignis in the back ground laughing and making goofy sounds. Not Ignis at all. So I tried to talk to Chris get him to explain what they were doing, and where they were. 

Chris told me that they just finished up the concert they went too. He said that he was feeling funny after having drinks with some guys at the after party. 

They were heading back to their hotel room. Told me he felt sick. Though Ignis seemed to be fine just overly happy. Yelling and carrying on in the background. Chris actually explained that Ignis was nearly carrying him. His head was spinning, and stomach churning. 

I felt powerless. My boyfriend, brother, friend was an ocean away... possibly drugged. He needed me and I couldn't be there for him. I told him it sounded like he maybe even all of them were drugged. They needed to get back to their room lock the door and stay safe. Call me in the morning to let me know that he made it through the night okay. 

It's way past midday after that phone call. Still no word from Chris. I'm scared. I want to call him back so much. I'm laying in the passenger seat headed back home. I wanted him to call me, but it looks like if I'm going to talk to him I need to call. 

Dialing his number after last night has my heart pounding. What if something happened. Chris answers at the third ring. Sounding stuffy with a hoarse voice. 

Love, are you alright... did anything happen after you got off with me? I asked him so scares to know the answer. 

Yes, and no. I'm fine just tired. Dont remember much only realized I forgot to call you back when I saw your number. Sorry I didnt call back, yet. 

There was so much stuff that happened. Felix was missing. We went on a search to find him. Those dudes that drugged us last night took him. We got the police involved and thank someone up there somewhere. We found him before anything really bad happened. I just dropped Ignis and Felix off at their place. Was fixing to head home when I saw your picture light up my phone. How was your night? Chris trailed off a little breathless from getting all the story out.

Oh, my.... oh my goodness... Chris that was almost you and Ignis too... they wouldn't have drugged you if they weren't after all of you. Damnit I hate you being so far away. I should have been there with you. .. I was on the verge of tears. 

You needed me too baby... I wasnt there when the bullying got so bad. Believe me I hate this too. Miss you more everyday. Just think it's a year closer to being over. Happy birthday love. Just hold out a little longer then we can hold each other every night. Chris tried at comforting me. 

I'm not letting you away from me ever again once I get you back. The concert was great. I couldnt do the after party though. I got panicky so me and lola had a movie night in the hotel room. It was great. . 

Would have been better with you at my side. Zeek and Shain got together officially. I'm excited for them. On my way home now. Mom and dad got no say so about me leaving. I'm sure I'll get a good ear full when I get there. I raddled off about how things went. 

Yea Ignis and Felix are a thing now too. For sure Ignis wouldn't let Felix out of his sight. He is so in love no way to cover it up now. Chris thought they were ment for each other. 

I giggled really wishing that Chris could hug me more than anything. Watching as the house was coming into view. I've got to go love. We will be pulling in soon. I'm really hoping dad isn't home. I don't want to deal with him. Bye love we will talk again soon. 

Chris says goodbye and that he loves me. I can hear him kiss the phone. Goodness how I wish it was me. I hang up putting my phone away as the car stops. Getting out grabbing my bag from the trunk, and I head inside.


End file.
